The Advent Of Darkness
by L3gendary Ess3nce
Summary: Ever wonder how the teams were created and how they work? Well, Heres your Answer. Ch 1&2 up. M for Everything, Collabo with FakeNorris
1. Chapter 1

Real Collab between Fake Norris

Summery:

The teams have always had secrets and isolations, yet one insane scientist groups them together to create the most fearsome organization the pokemon world has ever seen. Until a prophecy rings through the ears of the kingpins and threatens them all.

This means

- = scene break

Italics equal thought

"italics" =psychic communication

""=speech

(insert name here) POV=change of point of view

Most of the time in 3rd person

The cold winter wind blew across the dark streets. An old apartment complex, priced for the poor, was standing in front of the streets, it's tattered red Bricks and Rotting wood roof barely visible over the illumination of the street lights. On the top floor, a man plotted to gain control of all the gangs in the region. He had been a lot of news lately, and noticed that all the crimes committed by a gang were usually around a general area, and each gang had a different crime style when it came to activities. Most crimes turned violent, either because a person had seen to much, might rat out, owed debts, or was simply either too stubborn to hand over their cash and pokemon. These people were often found marked in a certain gang way. He wanted to own control of these gangs because he planned to destroy the ddemocratic government to a tyrant one, and he knew if he had control of the gangs, he had control of all this cold winter wind blew across the dark streets. An old apartment complex, priced for the poor, was standing in front of the streets, it's tattered red Bricks and Rotting wood roof barely visible over the illumination of the street lights. On the top floor, a man plotted to gain control of all the gangs in the region. He had been a lot of news lately, and noticed that all the crimes committed by a gang were usually around a general area and was under control of his string that was quickly getting tighter. Each gang had a different crime style when it came to activities. Most crimes turned violent, either because a person had seen to much, might rat out, owed debts, or was simply either too stubborn to hand over their cash and pokemon. These people were often found marked in a certain gang way. He wanted to own complete control of these gangs because he planned to destroy the ddemocratic government and revert it to a tyrant one, and he knew if he had complete control of the gangs, he had control of all this region. Right now he was an unofficial leader, the small gangs held together in a string. He walked in his dingy apartment room hallway, with shelves filled with jars of mutated and dead pokemon in green liquid, like gruesome corpse laid out on the way like an bomb's recent explosion in a crowded area. He had four rooms in his basement apartment, constantly avoided by the rattata of the building. He had a bed room, a living room, a bathroom, and an experimenting room. He went into his experimenting room and sent out a prinplup he had stolen from a young girl earlier. The prinplup was scared to death, and looked on the walls, tools on hooks bloodied with pokemon and sometimes human blood. He got out a big wooden box, and opened it. Immediantly several shelves came out of the top, and the prinplup noticed the man, whose wrinkled face had a permanent frown on it, so when he smiled he looked devious, his long crooked nose broken several times in the past, and gray hair sticking up like there was a static mesh on the ceiling, was grinning at him with a needle in his hand.

"Prin...Plup?" the pokemon stammered in horror.

"Don't worry...It will only hurts...Forever!" the man crackled.

He stuck the needle in the Prinplup, and drew blood.

He then took another needle while the Prinplup screamed, and dove it into the penguins flesh.

Screams echo throughout the building, unheard because everyone was asleep.

The evil experimenters name was Carl Radical Ziggermyn, but people called him Doc CRZY.

Archie walked down the hallways of his hideout in Lilycove. Something wasn't right, and he knew it. He grew up where a lot of things weren't right, and he hated that feeling, the feeling in your gut that tells you shits not gonna be right. He knew it had something to do with that man that had paid him for a minor part in the gangs affairs. He got up from his chair, and padded around to the private yachts his team had stolen and mounted with pokemon guns, a device that sheilds a pokemon while allowing them to direct their attacks. He took the one that looked like a sharpedo, the unnecessary sail sticking up like a fin. He grabbed an captain.

"Sail to Petelburg Town." Archie Commanded.

"Yes, sir!" the Capton said, hoping for a promotion by his boss.

He got in his spacious cabin and looked on the wall. On the left side of the wall, one picture changed constantly, showing similar versions of a girl, a brunette with a nice ass and perfect rack. She was naked, and in a sexual position on someones dick every picture, a lustful grin on her face. That was always the interrogation she wanted, to have sex. And the horny team aqua members couldn't resist. And the girl was always similar every year, though she was never the same. Her name was always May. And he was seeing if this next trainer named May wanted to join Team Aqua before any outside influences. He also had another reason. If recruiting May happened or didn't, he would still do one thing: steal the water starters from Professor Birch. And, according to his outside sources, a shipment was coming today, filled with all the starters for all the regions. He chuckled. They wouldn't know what was coming. Then again, the team did the same thing each year, yet they never were ready.

Meanwhile, in Orre, Team Snagem was busy with it's new project.

"We do this, and they will really have something to fear."

A scientist said.

"Yeah, this legendary will make them worship us. Maybe I can get laid." a Grunt said.

"Haha. Stop wishing. That CRZY is crazy giving us the masterball."

"They don't know what's coming."

Their gruff laughter could be heard through the train cabin they were in, and the clink of beer bottles was also heard as they had their drink for the day.

Giovanni had just gotten of the phone. A Mewtwo, in jet black armor stood the his side of where he was sitting, slowly pulsating energy, and a Persian was curled up on his desk in front of his leather chair. The lighting was dim. He sighed, wondering how he would pull this off. He had just gotten of the phone with a Doc CRZY, the madman who would give him the complete control of all city governments and the elite four in Kanto if he captured Cynthia, the Champion alive and brought her to him. And the fact was, too much Rocket activity in Shinnoh could mess with Team Galactic, whose leader he was fond of. So the only people close enough were Jesse and James, the dipshits of Team Rocket. And of course, Ash Ketchem would be there at an inconvenient time. He decided to give Cyrus a call.

May strolled into Professor Birch's lab, having no idea what was in store for her. The truck had just left the back of the lab, so all she saw were boxes of pokeballs, and she got really excited, wondering what pokemon she would get. Until the explosion happened. She fell, onto the ground, her vision blurring, as she tried to get up she was grabbed by her hands, and she felt the cold metal of handcuffs on her. She saw a claw drop down and a man, with bulging muscles through a blue shirt with a skull on it, black cargo pants with a skull buckle belt, and a blue du rag atop his head, with the same skull as the belt buckle and shirt flew down the line. The helicopter's blades slashed through the air. She felt herself being pulled up, along with the bag she had filled with stuff for her journey. She was high up in the air the laser time she had looked down, and she was finally pulled up to the cabin of the chopper. Two men wearing the same stiff as the man who slid down pulled her in and strapped her to a seat, uncuffing her hands in the back and cuffing them again in the front. She saw a group of men pull the same boxes that she had seen earlier in the lab into the cabin and take them back behind her into a cargo bay, and by now she just realized that it had two sets of blades cutting the air like butter. She saw a couple other things get hoisted up, such as a few lab machines and more boxes. The man who had went down came back up, along with some other men. He stood out because he had a gold chain around his neck, and some silver rings on his left hand. He also had a commanding air around him. The chopper's doors and bay closed and it pulled away quickly, form Littleroot town. May noticed that the man with the gold chain had sat next to her, and for once, she spoke.

"Where are you taking me and why?" she said timidly.

The man laughed. "To my command center, little girl. My names Archie, and when we get back to the command center, I'll give you your first choice of the day."

She gulped and hoped it was about her release.


	2. Chapter 2

Real collab ch 2

The next day, Dr. CRZY went to the library and copiex off suspicious flyers. He then strapped them on to various bird pokemon to send them to the gangs. He chuckled and went and took his stuff to the Goldenrod City Hotel Isle, the most Luxurious Island Resort, Casino, and Hotel in all of Jhoto. He chuckled and waited till 12:00 AM at Night, the tome when he would give his speech and start a revolution.

May woke up, half expecting it to be a bad dream, but it wasn't. She tried to stretch and the full reality of what had happened to her and her capture hit her like a sledge hammer. She was frightened and anxious about what was going to happen to her. She couldn't cry out because a wad of cloth was in her mouth, and couldn't move because of the ropes that bonded her to her chair. She looked around, a light shone above her but around her it was dark. She saw two men dressed in Aqua clothing, and pick up her chair. They chattered aimlessly about the success of their last mission and the capture of new pokemon, particulary one name caught May's ear.

"Did you hear about Archie?"

"Naw, What?"

"Well I heard he captured a Suicune."

"Isn't that legendary? And isn't it only for GOOD trainers pure of heart?"

"Yeah, but he got a masterball from that new leader, Doc CRZY or whatever. He captured it instantly."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, I know. Then Team Snagem, you know them, made it a shadow pokemon."

"So the boss has a legendary? "

"Yeah. And after were done with this bitch we go and get in the one of the fleet boats to go to CRZYs island for that speech."

"Ok then, let's hurry up, because last time we got suck seats."

May saw a blindfold covering her eyes. She also felt the ropes being untied, and her wrists being put on the arm of the chair she was now in, and her legs against the legs of the chair. The blindfold as taken off and she couldn't move her arms or legs because of the aqua clamps that held her. She looked at the tall leather chair and heard Archie's familiar voice.

"Ok, all Aqua Grunts should get ready to go to the speech tonight. All should be ready at 10 o'clock. It is now 7:57. I suggest you hurry as the first ones there will get a pay raise and another pokemon." Archie announced over the intercom.

He set it down, releasing the button. Then he turned to May.

"May, throughout the generations of the ages there have been many of girls who look like you and dress like you who like to destroy our bases and terrorize my members. So, I am sorry I had to kidnap you. It was the only way I could talk to you. Now, you are an pokemon trainer, correct?" Archie said in an almost philosophical tone.

May nodded feebly.

"Now, You have a couple of choices. This is a team of people united by a common cause. You can join this team and become my right hand woman, which means you would be promoted instantly to Admin, and you get paid for your services. You also get your first choice of pokemon, 3 to start with. You can continue your pokemon journey as well, as long as you report back here regularly. Or you can refuse my offer of a safe home to come to and go back home to your boring town of Littleroot, getting one pokemon from a known sex offender and child molester, and participate in a boring life. Which is it?"

May realized that this was a source of opportunity for a quick way to make cash and do a pokemon journey. She also weighed the decisions together for an hour while Archie played a game on the computer.

She was ready to reply in an hour.

"Yes, but am I aloud to do whatever I want?"

"As long as you follow our rules. Delightful."

He handed her a uniform that was different from her normal clothes, but adapted from her style. It was a luxury brand.

"Go get dressed and after that, Mr. Cold here-" Archie indicated a man to his left, bulging with muscles,"-will show you around."

May Began to follow the muscle man around.

Meanwhile, in Kanto, Giovanni and Cyrus were on a Train, followed by cars that held Team Rocket and Galactic members, going to Jhoto. They were all going to see Dr CRZY, and Cyrus talked to Giovanni the whole trip.

Approximately 11:30 PM, half hour before the meeting

Archie, with May and Trailing him, was going to the front tow reserved for the heads of the gangs. He sat down and looked back at the crowd. Everybody was near their seat, but most were joking around, throwing footballs, battling, showing off contest moves, or showing off badges, ribbons, or pokemon. Most were the essence of a group of teenagers. May, now dressed in a Blue Tank top with an aqua skull on the chest that stopped above the belly button, white skinny jeans with a studded belt, a white jacket with a skull on the back, and blue high tops, was reading the flyers and programs.

"Buzzt!"

A loud buzz came through the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats.

The speech will began shortly."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know that you are some of the most renowned gangs in the world,-"

A cheer arose from the seated congregation. Dr. CRZY waited until the cheer had died down to continue.

" So, I have called you here, knowing that you all have a desire to make people obey your every command, kneel before your presence, listen to your views, and give you what you want. Specifically, to end this enslavement of care and love,-" Dr. CRZY choked out that last word, and paused before clearing his throat and going on.

"to treat pokemon as they deserve to be treated, as slaves and tools, that will destroy the bonds that bind us, the government, to rule the world and eliminate these cocky professors that think they know everything about pokemon, and these meddling kids hired by these professors, to disrupt our united goals of controlling the most powerful legendary, so that ultimate power will be achieved, and so that we may do whatever we want, and end this concept of having no money, this stereotype that the gangs have been given. So I ask you, brothers and sisters, that you take my hand and help me achieve great control of Arceus, so that we may have whatever out hearts desire. If we gain control of it, every one who participated in this revolution will have an Arceus by the invention of my cloning machine. Do you agree that we should have whatever we want?"

"Yes!" the crowd shouted.

"Do you agree we should be rulers of this world?"

"Yes!"

"Do you agree to take a fellow comrades hands, and help him achieve this goal that we should have whatever we want, whenever we want, that people should bow to us and ask for mercy, that together, we make the laws?"

"Yes!" The crowd shouted the loudest they could.

"Then all the gangs shall be morphed, all into one team, united by common cause, we are called Team Wrath."

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"I have a bad feeling about this that this is not going to go well." Cyrus said to Giovanni, his usual cold facial

features now showed a rarely seen look of worry.

"We will start by capturing Goldenrod City!"

"Yes!" All crowd shouted, but the leaders just sat in the midst of a energized crowd, nit sure they wanted to follow in Dr. CRZY's plan, but content for following

it now.


End file.
